FROM ME TO YOU
by pingki954
Summary: Bagi orang-orang Naruto adalah pria yang sering memanfaatkannya, tapi bagi Sasuke pria itu malaikat, amat penting dalam hidupnya. event untuk ulang tahun grub NaruSasu ( SasUke, & femSasu) #Anniv1NSgrub
1. Chapter 1

**FROM ME TO YOU**

 _Aku sangat mengenalmu, aku juga cintaimu_

 _Tapi, kau tak pernah ada pengertian_

 _Ku senang, ku sedih_

 _Kau tak mau tahu_

 _Aku sangat mengenalmu, dulu kau tak begitu_

 _Kau bintang dihatiku_

 _Jadilah yang ku mau_

 _Ku senang, ku sedih_

 _Kau ada di dekatku_

 _(Agnes Mo #cintaku telah di ujung jalan#)_

.

.

.

Masashi kishimoto

By

Pingki954

Narusasu beloved pair

.

.

.

For # **Anniv1NSgrub semoga grub** kita makin rame! Berjaya! Dan fic2 narusasu makin banyak

amiin

…

Pertama kali Sasuke mengenal Naruto saat ia berumur 7 tahun. Waktu itu ia mengigil kedinginan karena kehujanan dan kelaparan. Ia tersesat setelah seharian menangis karena seluruh keluarganya meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil, dan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Saat itu Naruto memberikan setengah potongan roti padanya.

Kau tahu rasanya ditolong saat keadaan tidak berdaya ? kalian akan mengira ada sesosok malaikat penolong yang dikirim didepanmu. Begitulah perasaannya saat itu pada Naruto

Kemudian ia tahu Naruto juga anak yatim piatu, entah kenapa ia merasa lega. Bahwa ia tidak sendiri, ada orang lain senasip dengannya di dunia ini.

Sasuke yang ditinggalkan, hidup dengan uang asuransi ayahnya. Setelah itu Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto lagi di sekolah yang sama. Naruto berbeda dengan dirinya yang tertutup semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, lelaki itu sangat periang selalu ceria dan santai dengan apapun yang terjadi.

Seolah-olah ia tidak punya kesusahan dalam hidupnya. Mungkin bagi anak-anak lain ia anak kecil yang konyol, nakal dan suka mengabaikan orang. Tapi bagi Sasuke… Naruto segalanya.

Dunia anak-anak sempit, tapi dalam diri Sasuke keberadaan Naruto luas tanpa batas.

"Sasuke. Ada uang?" Tanya Naruto disuatu hari saat mereka baru pulang sekolah, Sasuke tidak pandai berbohong. "Ya seratus yen." Ucapnya, ia memang memiliki uang jajan karena paman sering mengirim uang. Walau tidak pernah mengajak untuk tinggal bersama. Mungkin karena istri pamannya kurang suka dengan Sasuke.

Pamannya bukan lelaki kaya, dan beliau punya banyak anak.

"Ayo beli es!" Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. "Aku es susu." Kata Naruto begitu sampai di toko jajanan.

"Tidak boleh di habiskan semua." Kata Sasuke lagi, jujur saja bocah dengan rambut hitam itu berusaha hemat.

"Kalau begitu, kau es tiga warna saja, 20 yen," kata Naruto sambil mengambil es tiga warna. "Kita lembek kan, terus bagi dua, 60 yen," ujarnya lagi tapi ia tetap mengambil es susu dengan harga 40 yen.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, Sasuke terlihat dimanfaatkan. Tapi mungkin bocah itu sendiri tidak menganggap seperti itu. kalau disuruh memilih membenci atau menyukai Naruto. Ia pasti akan memilih sangat menyukainya.

Naruto tinggal di rumah panjang berdua dengan pamannya saja, dulu Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi setelah berteman dengan Naruto ia baru mengetahuinya. Pamannya mempunyai masalah. Beliau kecanduan alcohol… kadang bekerja sebagai buruh harian, tapi uangnya habis untuk minum-minum.

Tapi beliau masih mau menyekolahkan Naruto, itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban.

Saat Sasuke beranjak berumur umur 13 tahun dan masuk sekolah tingkat pertama. Ia tahu perasaan pada Naruto bukanlah teman biasa, rasa sayangnya seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang menyukai lelaki pujaan. Ia berusaha memungkirinya, namun semakin lama ia pendam perasaan itu semakin menggebu-gebu dan dalam.

Dan pada saat musim gugur akan tiba ia bertekat mengutarakan perasaannya, apapun resikonya akan ia tanggung walaupun mendapatkan penolakan dan kebencian.

Saat itu dibawah pohon momoji yang berguguran. Sasuke berada dihadapan Naruto.

" _Naruto, dasuki yo_." Ia sebenarnya malu, tapi wajah datarnya menutupi rasa itu. ia gugup dan takut namun sebagai lelaki mencegahnya. berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa berdebar di dada.

Tapi Naruto hanya diam, tidak biasanya Naruto bereaksi seperti itu. Membuat Sasuke benar-benar gugup.

"Aku bukan gay." Katanya sambil tertawa

Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan pulang bersama. Di dalam hati Sasuke timbul rasa sakit yang ia tidak tau dari mana asalnya.

Sasuke menahan gejolak di dadanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang yang dipikirkan oleh pria yang menggenggam tangannya. Kalau menolak, kenapa Naruto memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Esoknya terjadi dengan biasa. Naruto kembali seperti sedia kala. Berisik, usil dan konyol. Ia tidak menjauhi Sasuke, tidak pernah mengungkit pernyataan suka itu. tapi anehnya hubungan mereka jadi lebih intim, Naruto tidak menolak ketika sasuke mengajaknya kencan, tidak menolak ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciuman pertama pada nya.

Sasuke jadi bingung, sebenarnya Naruto menerima perasaannya atau menolaknya. Kadang ia berpikir Naruto juga suka padanya, tapi Naruto tidak pernah bilang suka, tidak bilang benci juga. Ia Cuma ngomong bukan gay. Ketika teman-teman mereka bertanya tentang rumor hubungan aneh mereka. Sambil tertawa keras Naruto bilang hanya teman akrab.

Tapi karena rasa sayang ia tetap berada disamping pemuda itu, baginya Naruto mau berada di dekatnya sungguh ia merasa cukup, merasa bahagia.

…

"Em…hng…" Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke yang terlentang di lantai. Kemudian ia bangkit menyalakan rokoknya dan mengambil minuman dingin yang baru saja dibeli Sasuke. Sedangkan lelaki yang berada di bawah tetap tidur terlentang di atas lantai yang dingin, menormalkan nafasnya yang tertunda. Naruto sering menumpang ditempatnya, mungkin ia sendiri malas selalu berhadapan dengan pamannya yang pemabuk.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, dan hubungan mereka tidak juga berkembang. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya, baginya Naruto berada disampingnya itu sudah cukup. Walau kadang hatinya sakit di perlakukan seperti itu oleh pria yang begitu ia cintai.

Ia selalu berusaha menyenangkan lelaki itu, namun Naruto tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau masuk SMA mana, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia sudah duduk dan menyapu bibirnya. Naruto memandang Sasuke diam, pria pirang itu kembali mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakan kemudian ia menghisap pelan.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya enteng. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan tingkah lelaki itu, padahal mereka belum cukup umur untuk merokok tapi Naruto melakukannya. sepertinya dia juga kurang pigmen karena itu rambutnya jadi semakin keemasan, jujur Sasuke menyukai rambut pria itu.

Sejak mereka SMP. Naruto memang berbeda, ia jadi pemimpin kelompok anak-anak nakal, kenakalan mereka bahkan terkenal sampai sekolah lain.

"Aku tidak tahan bau rokok." Sejujurnya Sasuke sudah biasa dengan bau rokok, karena ayahnya dulu juga perokok, tapi karena umur Naruto belum cukup dan dia santai saja dengan kelakuannya, membuat Sasuke jengkel. Tapi, Naruto memandang lagi lelaki itu yang ada dihadapannya, lalu mematikan api rokoknya. "Wah maaf, ya." ia meresponnya sambil tertawa, Sasuke memandang malas.

"Kita masuk SMA yang sama saja." Usul Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah. Aku kan bodoh, lagipula aku sering bolos." Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dan memejamkan mata. Sasuke mendekat membelai pelan rambut lelaki itu yang berwarna cerah, halus rambutnya sangat halus.

"Aku akan membantumu belajar, asalkan kita bisa sekolah yang sama." Naruto membuka matanya, memandang Sasuke yang menunduk diatasnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum cerah.

Sasuke merasa senang. Segalanya sudah ia persiapkan walaupun ia sibuk juga mempersiapan dirinya buat ujian, ia meluangkan waktu untuk belajar Naruto. Datang pada guru bimbingan cuma mau merekomendasikan Naruto di SMA yang sama dengan dirinya. Walaupun banyak guru yang menertawakannya.

Namun guru itu salah, Naruto bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Walaupun kelakuan dan daya konsentrasinya lemah… sebenarnya Naruto anak yang lumayan pintar. Kalau punya niat dan berusaha, dia pasti bisa. Sasuke juga ikut senang Naruto jadi sering ada di tempatnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

…

Namun…

Bulan Desember, saat musim salju tiba, Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh sesuatu terasa tidak lengkap dalam hidupnya.

Pagi itu akhir bulan Desember, semestinya pria berambut hitam itu menyiapkan ujian akhirnya, namun langkah kakinya membawanya ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia datanginya. Sasuke yang kedinginan mengeratkan jaketnya. Sudah dua minggu lamanya Naruto tidak pernah mampir lagi ditempatnya, ia bertanya-tanya kemana Naruto pergi?

"Maaf… apa Naruto ada?" Sasuke melihat malas pada pria berusia senja yang sempoyongan saat membuka pintu.

"Tidak. Apa Naruto membuat masalah lagi?" Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak paman Naruto itu, apa yang ada di otaknya hanya Naruto yang nakal?

"Tidak. Dia pergi kemana, ya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, paman itu terkekeh, padahal Sasuke sudah lama tidak melihat lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu masih pemabuk seperti biasa. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Mana aku tahu! Mungkin sedang dipelukan seorang wanita, kan?" tubuh Sasuke tersentak mendengar itu, ia lupa cara bernafas untuk sesaat. Namun ia mencoba bertahan mungkin paman Naruto hanya sedang bergurau.

Salju semakin banyak menutupi kota, Sasuke masih setia bersembunyi di depan rumah Naruto, mengecek kapan Naruto kembali atau mungkin keluar. Namun ia selalu mendapat hal nihil. Hingga tiga hari kemudian ia terkejut Naruto yang keluar terburu-buru dari rumahnya.

"Naruto!" panggilnya, tapi pria itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" Panggilnya lagi berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki pria pirang didepannya. Naruto Nampak kesal, ia berbalik dan ikut berteriak.

"Mau apa kau! Kau sembunyi didepan rumah Cuma buat mengejarku, ya!? Menyebalkan!" Di mulut dan pelipisnya ada bekas darah, daerah itu juga membiru. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, ia mendekat hendak menyentuh Naruto. Namun segera di tepis oleh pria dengan mata biru itu.

"Tidak apa." Ia memalingkan mukanya. "Kau kemana saja, Naruto?" Lelaki itu diam.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah, padahal ujian semakin dekat," sambungnya sambil mengeratkan jaketnya kembali, berada di tengah salju terlalu lama membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. "Bukankah kau berjanji akan masuk SMA yang sama, kan? Makanya kita harus mempersiapkannya mulai sekarang." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik kemeja Naruto.

Lelaki yang sedang tumbuh itu memandang Sasuke dalam diam dari mulutnya keluar asap, ekspresi wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke tidak bisa membaca raut wajah tersebut. "Rasanya sudah cukup. Sudah tidak menarik lagi." Ujarnya tanpa beban.

Kata-kata itu membuat darah Sasuke mendidih, marah! Selama lima belas tahun baru kali ini Sasuke semarah ini, bagaimana dengan jerih payahnya selama ini, rasa sayangnya yang besar? Kenapa Naruto selalu meremehkan hatinya? Kenapa laki-laki itu menghianatinya!?

"Sudah, ya" Naruto beranjak pergi, Sasuke gementar. Dalam hidupnya, ini kali kedua ia menangis dan berteriak.

"NARUTO! KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK!"

"Aku tidak paham dengan kelakuanmu! Membuat masalah terus tanpa peduli aku yang mencemaskanmu! Hatimu memang busuk!" Naruto tidak berbalik, lelaki itu terus berjalan tanpa peduli Sasuke yang berteriak sambil menangis dibelakangnya.

"Karena kau tahu aku menyukaimu jadi kau terus memanfaatkan aku!? Semenjak kita kecil terus-terusan!"

Sosok Naruto kemudian menghilang ditengah ucapan kemarahan Sasuke. Meskipun libur musim dingin berakhir, Naruto tak kelihatan juga. Bahkan waktu wisuda kelulusan, ia tidak muncul.

Sampai suatu hari, saat Sasuke sedang kerja sambilan di sebuah supermarket dan setelah tiga bulan ia masuk SMA. Ia mendengar kabar dari teman seangkatan saat ia SMP melalui ponsel.

" _Sasuke. Naruto katanya kawin lari, lho!"_

Itu sebuah berita di pagi hari yang buruk.

"Dengan siapa!? Kapan!" Sasuke panik, terkejut. Setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang kenapa berita itu yang didengar Sasuke.

" _Tepat sehari sebelum wisuda, katanya sama anak SMA kota sebelah, orang tua gadis itu marah sekali katanya mau menuntut.'_

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, mukanya memerah karena terkejut sekaligus marah. Gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua, katanya mengandung anak Naruto. Kenyataan seperti itu bagi Sasuke sangat menyakitkan. Naruto tidak pernah cerita kalau ia menyukai seseorang.

Naruto…! Naruto menghianatinya lagi.

Gossip itu menyebar dengan cepat, orang-orang mengutuk prilaku Naruto, namun setelah dua bulan berlalu semakin banyak orang yang melupakannya. Sasuke juga sangat sibuk bekerja sebagai penjaga sebuah toko.

Ia sendiri memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah setelah setahun melanjutkan SMA. Uang asuransi ayahnya juga menepis, karena ia pakai buat paman yang mengalami musibah patah tulang. Karena ada bangunan yang jatuh ke atas kakinya saat bekerja.

Semua berjalan dengan semestinya, biarpun Sasuke kadang-kadang ingat juga, namun ia berusaha melupakan Naruto yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Waktu itu musim panas seharusnya Sasuke sudah kelas tiga SMA.

Saat itu ia berpapasan dengan temannya di terminal. Mereka berbincang banyak, walau kadang ia iri pada anak lain yang bisa sekolah tidak seperti dirinya.

"Hei! Sasuke apa kau tahu kalau Hinata sudah pulang?" Sasuke diam, bukan apa-apa ia tidak kenal dan tidak ingin peduli, temannya waktu SMA pun sedikit, ia kan hanya setahun saja berada di bangku sekolah.

"Gadis yang kawin lari sama Naruto. Lho!" Sasuke kaget, benar-benar kaget membuat ia ingat lagi dengan lelaki yang pernah dikasihinya itu.

"Itu, yang duduk di peron stasiun." Sasuke melirik, wanita yang duduk di bangku itu kulitnya… sangat putih.

Katanya ia pulang sendiri, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan anaknya? Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya pada perempuan itu kabar Naruto, namun … wajah murung dan lesu perempuan berambut panjang itu, mencegah dirinya untuk mendekat.

Kemudian musim dingin selanjutnya, paman Naruto yang pemabuk meninggal dunia. Ia mendengar pembicaraan para ibu-ibu yang belanja di toko tempat ia bekerja.

"Hei kau dengar suara ambulans?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak nyangka, ternyata paman Naruto meninggal dunia."

"Benarkah?"

"Waktu mabuk, dia tertidur di depan rumahnya. Sekarang musim dingin, kan? Dia mati kedinginan."

"Dia sendiri, keponakannya juga pergi meninggalkannya, meskipun itu salahnya juga, tapi… kasihan juga." Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Naruto… sedih tidak ya? Mendengar pamannya meninggal. Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke saat mendengar kabar duka itu.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Ia tidak ingin menaruh beban pada pamannya, ia tahu meski tidak ia minta diam-diam pamannya membantunya. Walaupun ia harus bertengkar dengan istrinya sendiri.

Pertama kali ia bilang, pamannya tidak setuju. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan kepergian Sasuke. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyuruh keponakannya untuk bertemu teman akrabnya yang ada di Tokyo, meminta tolong.

Karena tidak ingin membuat pamannya kecewa, ia menyanggupi permintaan itu. Sesampai dirinya ke Tokyo, ia langsung bekerja di sebuah pabrik pembuat susu kaleng.

Hari-hari berlalu, bulan berganti dan tahun menghilang. Ia masih menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Walau kadang tidak ia pungkiri ia menjadi pria yang dewasa yang sanggup membuat wanita terpesona.

Ia juga tidak bisa menghindar dengan beberapa wanita yang ingin berkencan dengannya. Walaupun semuanya berakhir hambar. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah lagi mau berkencan dengan siapapun.

…

Ini musim panas ketiga ia lalui di Tokyo. Saat itu Sasuke baru habis belanja di pasar, segerombolan orang berlari dan teriak-teriak dihadapannya.

Saat itu Sasuke sedang menunggu lampu merah, saat lampu berganti… lalu… di seberang jalan di hadapannya ada Naruto yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Lelaki itu berlari ke arahnya. Wajahnya penuh luka dan darah.

"Yo! Sasuke!" Naruto menyapa dengan santainya, padahal ia sepertinya dikejar seseorang. Saat orang-orang dengan muka menyeramkan berlari ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia ditarik dan diseret oleh Naruto. Beberapa belanjaannya jatuh.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka lolos dari kejaran orang-orang yang Sasuke tidak tahu siapa. Entah apa yang di lakukan laki-laki ini? Wajahnya penuh luka dan babak belur, tapi ia masih tertawa dengan santainya. Kelakuannya memang aneh.

Tapi Sasuke juga tidak mudah melupakan kabar yang menimpa Naruto. Ia masih sakit hati.

"Aku tinggal di tempat kontrakan." Pria itu mengangguk. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu membawa pria itu ke tempatnya, seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi daripada sakit hati ia lebih sakit melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh luka.

"Uuuuh" Naruto merintih perih saat Sasuke mengoles luka di pipinya. Ia berselojoran di lantai dengan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan lututnya di atas kedua paha Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia senang berada dekat begini dengan pria itu.

Rasa sakit dan bencinya pada Naruto, seketika hilang saat ia berada sedekat ini dengan pria itu.

"Kamu kuliah dan tinggal di Tokyo, ya?" Tanya Naruto begitu lukanya diplester. "Mahasiswa yang hebat sekali." Sasuke menunduk, memperhatikan bibir Naruto.

"Aku tidak kuliah."ujarnya datar, Naruto memandang tidak percaya. Kemudian tersenyum miris. "Padahal aku berharap padamu." Sasuke tersentak, Naruto berharap padanya? Percaya padanya?

Padahal ia yang pergi dengan wanita lain. Padahal ia menghianatinya dan punya anak. Padahal...! tunggu apa ia tahu kalau pamannya meninggal, ya?

"Pamanmu meninggal dunia, apa kau tahu?" Sasuke mundur, dan duduk dihadapan pria pirang yang sedari terdiam.

Pria itu juga tidak berkometar saat Sasuke menceritakan bagaimana kondisi pamannya saat meninggal dunia. Tidak ada kesedihan di raut wajah itu.

"Cara meninggal seperti itu…sudah pilihan pamanku sendiri." Ia mengatakan dengan santai, membuat Sasuke tidak percaya dengan cara bicaranya.

sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin bertanya tentang wanita itu? Tentang anaknya. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya.

"Naruto…anakmu?" Sungguh ada rasa nyeri disudut hatinya. Naruto keget memandang Sasuke lama. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak minta maaf.

"Dasar… kenapa kau tahu … semuanya?" Sasuke memandang malas, tidak tahukan kalau ia adalah selebriti di Konoha.

"Sudah mati sebelum berumur 1 tahun." Sasuke menutup mulutnya, matanya memandang Naruto penuh tanya.

"Kau dengar, kan? Mati. Istilahnya apa, ya? Bayi yang mati mendadak," Sebenarnya sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar cerita lebih dari itu. Tidak tahukah pria itu sesak di dadanya saat mendengar Naruto mempunyai anak dari perempuan lain, punya cinta yang lain selain dengan dirinya.

"Waktu itu, aku tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Hidupku susah, batinku juga menderita. Ditambah lagi anakku mati, kan? Pacarku juga menyerah." Nadanya bicaranya seperti biasa, padahal Sasuke menahan dirinya. Kenapa Naruto bisa santai membicarakan kisah sedih seperti itu? Apalagi menceritakan pada pria yang jelas-jelas mencintainya.

Naruto apa kau tidak punya hati? Tapi…kalau dipikir memang benar. Waktu sedih pun, dia bisa berbicara dengan santai, lagian kapan ia mau peduli dengan orang lain. Dari dulu Naruto sifatnya begitu, kan?

"Hei, Sasuke apa aku boleh tinggal disini?" Mestinya Sasuke menolak, kan? Bukan mengangguk seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Yo!" Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak surai hitam biru milik Sasuke, pria berkulit putih itu diam-diam tersenyum senang.

.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah tahu apa pekerjaan Naruto, ia juga tidak pernah bertanya. Pria itu hanya muncul waktu malam, atau karena ia butuh makan. Dan keseringan dengan badan terluka. Sejujurnya Sasuke penasaran tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bertanya.

Hingga pada suatu hari Naruto pulang dengan tubuh babak belur.

"Kenapa selalu muncul dengan tubuh begini?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil kotak obat.

"Sasuke kau punya uang?" lelaki dengan kulit putih itu terdiam. Kemudian dengan pelan ia bertanya lagi. "Apa kau terlibat dengan Yakuza, Naruto?"

"Aku punya hutan dengan rentenir." Pria pirang itu merebahkan dirinya di lantai.

"Berapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Sasuke tahu pertanyaannya bodoh, mana sanggup ia membayar utang pada rentenir dengan hanya mengandalkan pekerjaannya.

Ia tahu sifat rakus para pemberi utang itu. "Dulu aku bingung mencari uang untuk mengobati bayiku yang sekarat, tanpa sedar terlibat dengan rentenir."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hanya terdengar Sasuke yang mengoles antiseptic pada beberapa luka di muka Naruto, sedangkan pria itu hanya berbaring dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau besok mau pergi denganku?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu didalam hatinya.

"Kau mengajakku … kencan?" Sasuke memandang dalam-dalam mata Naruto, lelaki itu sudah bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu…ya sudah, sesukamu sajalah." Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum senang, mungkin Naruto sudah membuka hati untuknya.

…

Sambil menahan senyum di bibirnya, Sasuke memilih baju yang paling bagus untuk ia kenakan. Soalnya Naruto bilang, pakailah baju yang paling bagus. Ia senang pria itu memperhatikan dirinya.

Karena sangat senang dengan ajakan Naruto kemarin, ia bahkan membeli lipplos tanpa sedar. Sekarang ia merasa jijik pada benda yang ada di tangannya, ia persis kayak perempuan yang lagi kasmaran. Lelaki itu akhirnya membuang benda itu sembarangan.

Setelah selesai ia keluar dari kamarnya, disana Naruto menunggunya dengan senyum lebar. Ia Nampak gagah dengan hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek di bawah lutut.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sasuke mengangguk.

Namun, Sasuke sedemikian tidak sukanya dengan tempat yang dipilih oleh Naruto, tempat ini membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Banyak mata yang memperhatikannya, apalagi ada puluhan pasangan yang tidak disukainya. Karena ia tahu itu bukan pasangan yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya pasangan yang di bayar.

Mungkin Naruto berpikir ia akan senang berada disini. Tapi sungguh Sasuke merasa risih dengan bar ini. Bar khusus para gay.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain saja." Naruto yang masih asyik meneguk minuman kerasnya, memandang Sasuke penuh Tanya. "Kau tidak suka tempat ini." Sasuke mengangguk. Pria pirang itu menghela nafas.

Sesaat kemudian berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar." Sepertinya Naruto menemui kenalannya. Sasuke rasanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

Lelaki yang ditemui Naruto berwajah sangat aneh, rambutnya juga panjang. Saat bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto berkali-kali ia melirik dirinya sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Naruto dan pria itu, kelihatannya begitu serius. Namun hatinya mendadak cemas saat pria dengan rambut panjang itu memberikan sesuatu yang sangat tebal pada naruto.

Karena penasaran ia akhirnya bergerak mendekati dua orang itu. Lelaki dengan rambut panjang itu kembali menyeringai saat melihat dirinya.

"Ia kelihatan masih putih." Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud perkataan pria itu.

"Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau bekerja di tempat ini. Ya." Sasuke memandang muka Naruto yang ikut memandangnya dengan raut bersalah. Sasuke mengerti apa yang naruto bicarakan, namun ia hanya... "Kau—menjualku?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku benar-benar butuh uang. Lagian aku pikir kau cocok di sini, kau kan gay" Sasuke masih syok ia berdiri kaku selama beberapa detik, sebelum tubuhnya di rangkul oleh lelaki berambut panjang itu. Namun Sasuke berontak, lelaki itu berdecih, memanggil beberapa orang yang bertubuh besar.

Beberapa lelaki itu langsung menyeret paksa tubuh Sasuke. "Naruto kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"ia memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun mana mungkin ia mengalahkan para lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku janji akan membebaskanmu dari tempat ini!" Naruto masih sempat berteriak sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Naruto kembali mengkhianatinya …!

"Orochimaru, jangan memperlakukan Sasuke kasar." Lelaki tua itu mendecih. "Kau sudah mendapatkan uangnya, kan. Jangan mengaturku."

Naruto menghela nafas sambil memandang amplop tebal yang berisi uang di tanganya. Kemudian matanya melihat dengan rasa bersalah di tempat Sasuke menghilang tadi.

Ia berjanji setelah mendapat uang, ia akan membebaskan Sasuke dari tempat ini.

 **Tbc**

Maaf, ya malah member fic multichap begini, sebenarnya aku ingin untuk hadiahnya sebuah fic humor, tapi karena belum di edit ya sudahlah.

 **Special** untuk seseoran yang sudah maksa aku buat ikut ni event. Kau senang dengan hadiahku? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM ME TO YOU**

 _Aku sangat mengenalmu, aku juga cintaimu_

 _Tapi, kau tak pernah ada pengertian_

 _Ku senang, ku sedih_

 _Kau tak mau tahu_

 _Aku sangat mengenalmu, dulu kau tak begitu_

 _Kau bintang dihatiku_

 _Jadilah yang ku mau_

 _Ku senang, ku sedih_

 _Kau ada di dekatku_

 _(Agnes Mo #cintaku telah di ujung jalan#)_

.

.

.

Masashi kishimoto

By

Pingki954

Narusasu beloved pair

.

.

.

For # **Anniv1NSgrub semoga grub** kita makin rame! Berjaya! Dan fic2 narusasu makin banyak

Dingin … air yang mengalir di tubuhnya membuat mengigil. Ia tahu ia bisa menggunakan air hangat tapi entah kenapa ia tidak melakukannya.

Ia mengusap pelan tanda kemerahan yang ada di leher dan di sekitar dadanya, pelanggan kali ini terlalu liar ia sampai kewalahan mengimbangi keinginan pria itu.

Rambutnya yang biasa berdiri turun karena air, ia menengadah kepala ke atas ingat tentang seseorang yang menjualnya ke sini. Ingin membenci tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa.

Kalau ia berpikir ulang untung saja Naruto melakukannya, kalau tidak! mungkin ia tidak sanggup kalau mayat lelaki itu yang ia temukan. Bodoh!

"Hei Sasuke! Mau mandi sampai kapan?!" Seseorang di luar berteriak mengendor-gendor pintu. Mungkin karena lelah menunggu, ia juga tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia di sini. Sasuke berdiri lalu melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya, lalu keluar.

Di luar seorang pria berdiri berkacak pinggang, mukanya menampilkan raut kesal. Namanya Kiba satu kamar dengannya, ia juga salah satu host di tempat ini.

Kata pria itu ia di sini karena memerlukan uang untuk ibunya yang sekarat, namun saat ibunya sembuh Kiba di tahan di sini oleh Orochimaru dengan alasan Kiba harus membayar segala jasa pada lelaki pemilik bar ini.

Sasuke dan Kiba tahu, itu hanya siasat licik si lelaki bermuka banci. Untuk menahan asetnya dan tentu saja memperoleh uang dengan jalan memanfaatkan orang yang tidak beruntung macam ia dan Kiba.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti baru melakukan hal ini pertama kali saja." Katanya ketus sambil melenggang masuk kamar mandi. Sasuke ingat saat pertama kali ia di sini dan kehilangan segalanya. Orochimaru memaksanya melayani seseorang lelaki setengah baya.

Lelaki itu tinggi besar dengan kumis yang tebal, baru kali ini ia di raba-raba oleh lelaki lain padahal dengan Naruto pun belum pernah ia lakukan. Ke esokan harinya tubuh rasanya remuk semua, setelah itu ia mulai terbiasa.

 **Tok … tok …**

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan, Sasuke membuka pintunya, seseorang yang menjadi pelayan di sini yang ia temui di depan kamarnya. Pria itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan satu set pakaian mewah dengan setangkai bunga lili putih.

"Dari Tuan Suigetsu."

Di tempat ini Sasuke juga punya pelanggan tetap, namanya Tuan Suigetsu. Pengusaha yang punya orientasi tidak sehat. Ya… ya… kalau kau punya penyakit seperti itu, tempat ini memang cocok untuk melepaskannya.

Suigetsu sebenarnya adalah pelanggan yang cukup populer di sini, selain kaya ia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan tubuh yang bikin iler para host.

Namun sayang lelaki itu cuma tertarik dengan tubuh Sasuke saja, membuat beberapa host cemburu padanya. Termasuk Kiba yang katanya jatuh cinta pada pria itu, namun Kiba bukanlah pria berpikiran sempit. Ia tidak membenci Sasuke karena tuan tampan kaya itu lebih memilih temannya.

Pria bermarga Uchiha juga tahu beberapa kali sang pengusaha ingin membelinya, namun tentu saja ia menolak. Lagian Sasuke ragu untuk bersama dengan Suigetsu ia masih menunggu Naruto untuk menjemputnya.

"Dari si tampan itu lagi?" Kiba tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, Sasuke hanya melirik. Pria dengan kulit gelap itu mengusap pakaian yang ada di tangan Sasuke dengan rasa kekaguman dan iri yang besar.

"Beruntungnya. Aku juga ingin di beri hadiah." Ujarnya menyedihkan, Sasuke melempar baju itu ke arah Kiba. "Kalau mau untukmu saja."

Kiba mencibir, lalu mencium bibir si cantik cepat. "Pria itu pasti akan sedih, karena sang malaikat tidak mau menerima pemberiannya."

Sasuke memandang tajam dan menghapus bibirnya. "Jangan menciumku! Dasar lonte!"

"Ais… lonte teriak lonte." Kiba tertawa sambil melempar kembali baju itu ke muka Sasuke.

"Pakai itu dan layani tuan tampan dengan bokongmu yang seksi… lonte… ha… ha…" Kiba cekikikan dengan perkataannya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke hanya hanya menampilkan raut kesel saja.

…

"Kau cantik sekali dengan baju itu, Sasuke." Pria onyx itu melihat datar pada pancaran pesona yang jelas-jelas menguar dari mata lelaki di depan. Lelaki tinggi itu mendekat ke arahnya mengelus puncak kepala dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata itu juga sering ia dengar dari pria ini, namun hatinya tidak begetar, semestinya ia bersyukur ada pria yang terang-terangan menyukai yang seperti ini. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau di dasar hatinya wajah Naruto tidak pernah lekang.

"Jangan memberi perhatian lebih pada saya, yang lainnya jadi iri. " Lelaki bernama Suigetsu tertawa, lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke dan membaringkannya di futon tebal. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, tubuhnya akan di jamah lagi. Apa nanti Naruto akan menerima keadaannya? Apa Naruto akan tetap mau bersamanya?

Rasanya tubuh menjadi berat. Setiap malam selalu mendapat penghinaan.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan ya ia di sini? Mungkin hampir setahun.

Naruto… Kenapa belum datang? Kenapa tidak menjemputnya?

Apakah ia menghianatinya lagi.

"Hei kau melamun." Kiba tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke sedikit tersentak kemudian ia duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada pelangan?" Kiba menggeleng, "Aku ingin bersantai, " jawabnya.

Selanjutnya lelaki yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu diam, matanya memandang malam yang sunyi, ia sudah tidak bisa menikmati keindahan malam lagi.

Malam baginya penuh kesakitan, pelampiasan hasrat, direndahkan dan penantian yang panjang.

Setiap malam saat berada di bawah orang atau dalam pelukan siapapun dia selalu bermimpi , sesosok pirang berdiri di depannya sambil tertawa membawa ia dari tempat ini.

"He? Kau melamun lagi?" Tanpa berpaling Kiba menyodorkan sebatang rokok untuknya namun Sasuke menggeleng.

Lelaki berkulit coklat itu tidak ambil pusing ia menghisap sendiri nikotin itu, menghisap dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini." Kata-kata itu sama dengan jalan pikiran si lelaki cantik di sampingnya., namun cengkeraman Orochimaru sangat kuat di tubuh mereka,.

Karena itu ia membuat kesepakatan dengan Kiba, mereka mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Menekan kebutuhan ekonomi sendiri dan memanfaatkan pelangan yang menyukai mereka.

Mereka berniat membeli tubuh mereka sendiri, aneh memang! Namun disini tubuh bukanlah milik mereka lagi.

"Malam ini kau menemani si tampan lagi, kan?" Sasuke berguman lirih, tidak ada niat menjawab, Kiba terkekeh sendiri membuat lelaki di sampingnya memandang heran.

"Aku iri padamu. Tuang Suigetsu tidak pernah memilih host lain." Sasuke menopang dagunya ingat cerita bagaimana Kiba jatuh hati pada pengusaha kaya itu.

Kata Kiba, Tuang Suigetsu pernah menolongnya saat ia di perlakukan semena-mena oleh salah satu pelanggan. Waktu itu tuang Suigetsu berbaik hati membelinya kembali, jadi lelaki berkulit coklat itu terbebas dari penyiksaan.

Itu awal Kiba tertarik padanya.

Ketenangan diantara mereka berdua akhirnya buyar saat salah satu pelayan memanggil Sasuke.

"Tuang Suigetsu sudah menunggu anda." Sasuke mengangguk, lalu merapikan dirinya. Kiba ikut berdiri membantunya.

Kecupan singkat ia layangkan pada bibir Sasuke, "Kirimkan ciumanku padanya, ya." Lelaki cantik itu memandang datar, sebenarnya ia benci di cium namun Kiba sudah sering melakukannya. Dilarang pun ia tetap melakukannya, jadi Sasuke membiarkannya.

Sesaat tak kala Sasuke sudah rapi, seorang host menyapa mereka.

"Sasuke ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya ia bernama Naruto."

Wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekpresi mendadak tersenyum. "Naruto." Antusias, Kiba mengerutkan dahinya."Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kiba gantikan aku bertemu Tuan Suigetsu, ya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kiba, menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku, apa terlihat pucat?" Kiba memandang pria itu tidak mengerti saat ia sibuk membersihkan mukanya. Ia heran. "Duh Kiba. Bagaimana ini tubuhku penuh kiss mark ulah pelanggan kemarin malam! Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?"

Kiba makin heran, kemana sikap tenang pemuda itu? Membuat ia berkali-kali lipat penasaran.

"He Sasu. Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganmu?" Bukannya menjawab pemuda putih itu malah sibuk memeriksa alat-alat yang sering di pakai Kiba untuk mempercantik dirinya.

"Kau punya _l_ _ip-gloss_ kan Kiba? Di mana kau simpan? bibirku pucat." Setelah merapikan dirinya ia bergegas pergi tanpa mau menjelaskan apapun pada teman sekamarnya itu. Ia terburu-buru bibirnya tersenyum, _akhirnya kau datang Naruto._

Senyumnya makin lebar saat ia melihat surai pirang lelaki itu, tanpa aba-aba ia melompat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke?" Pria manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, Naruto menerimanya tidak menolak bahkan ketika Sasuke menciumnya.

Kemudian ia membawa pria itu ke salah satu ruangan kosong.

"Apa kau menjemputku?" si pirang diam.

"Sasuke kau punya uang?"

"Kau berbuat ulah lagi?"

"He…He… sebenarnya kemarin aku membangun sebuah bisnis, tapi aku gagal. Jadi aku kembali terlilit utang." Ia menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Kau tak merasa bersalah karena menjualku kemari?" Si pirang gugup.

"Bukan begitu Sasu! Aku minta maaf, tapi aku janji begitu semua beres aku akan datang menjemputmu."

"…"

"Mereka mengancam akan membunuhku, kalau aku tidak membayar utang." Sasuke menghela nafas

"Berapa?" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk pria itu gembira.

"Tiga puluh juta yen."

Pria cantik itu sekarang berdiri cukup lama di depan lemari pakaian, uang di tangannya bukanlah miliknya sendiri. Ini adalah hasil kerja keras ia dan Kiba.

Tapi kalau tidak menolong Naruto, pria itu takut tidak bisa melihat orang yang ia cintai di dunia ini lagi.

"Maaf Kiba." Ia berguman lirih, lalu membawa uang itu penuh keyakinan.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruangan yang di dalamnya ada Naruto, di tempat ia berada hanya Nampak kepala si pirang itu dan gumpalan asap rokok, ia duduk di atas sofa membelakanginya.

Ia ragu, haruskah ia melakukan ini? Tapi bagaimana kalau pria itu mati? Bagaimana kalau kelak hanya tubuh kakunya yang temui? Ia pasti tidak sanggup. Ia pasti akan menyesal pada hari ini seumur hidup, karena tidak menyelamatkan pria itu.

"Ni." Lelaki pirang itu memandang diam pada lelaki itu, lalu tangannya menggenggam gumpalan uang yang di sodorkan oleh Sasuke.

Wajahnya tersenyum menawan, membuat si raven ikut tersenyum. Ia merengkuh lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih, aku janji akan segera ke sini lagi, Sasu." Sasuke membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Janji." Si pirang mengangguk, selanjutnya ia kembali terbuai pada ciuman yang penuh sensasi yang di berikan oleh Naruto pada bibirnya.

Malam itu ia sangat senang, saat menghabiskan malam. Sensasinya seperti pertama kali, walaupun Naruto bukanlah yang pertama untuknya.

…

Kiba berdiri di depannya penuh amarah, wajahnya yang seperti ini baru pertama ia lihat.

"Yakin kau melakukan ini, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Kau pernah membuatku malu di depan Tuan Suigetsu! Ia menolakku. Sekarang kau melakukannya, lagi?"

Pria berambut coklat itu menggaruk pipinya kesal, ia melihat amplop tebal dan Sasuke bergantian.

Kata pria raven itu, ia telah mengambil uang simpanan mereka untuk seseorang. Lalu ia memohon pada Tuan Suigetsu untuk membebaskan Kiba seorang diri. Karena itu pria yang mempunyai senyuman manis itu kesal setengah mati.

"Siapa lelaki itu yang bisa membuat kau tolol seperti ini?!"

"Kiba kita pernah janji untuk keluar dari tempat ini bersama, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." Sasuke mendekat dan menepuk bahu pria itu, di belakang tubuh Kiba ada koper. Pria itu siap untuk keluar dari sini.

"Aku benci padamu, Sasu." Ia lalu memeluk lelaki itu erat dan mencium keningnya sayang. Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong pria itu, Kiba kesal karena Sasuke menjadi jaminan untuk ia bebas.

Walaupun ia harus rela untuk kehilangan orang telah membuat ia jatuh hati, bersama Sasuke ia tahu Tuan Suigetsu akan bahagia.

Setidaknya ia tahu Sasuke pasti juga bebas dari sini. Ia percaya pada tuan pengusaha itu.

Kepergian Kiba meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri, pria itu duduk di ranjang yang biasa ia isi dengan sahabatnya, senyumnya kecut.

Ia menjual diri untuk membebaskan temannya. Ia berjanji pada Tuan Sui akan melakukan apapun asal ia mau membebaskan Kiba dari sini. Sebagai gantinya Sasuke akan ikut lelaki itu untuk tinggal bersama.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda itu, awalnya ia berniat minta maaf pada Kiba dan ia berjanji bekerja keras untuk menebus kembali uang sahabatnya. Tapi keinginan Kiba yang benar-benar ingin keluar tahun ini demi mengenang ayahnya yang telah tiada, membuat lelaki cantik itu prihatin.

Tanpa pikir kosekwensinya ia malah mengajukan dirinya untuk pengusaha itu, yang kelihatan sangat senang hati menyanggupi permintaannya.

Sekarang pria raven itu pasrah ketika Suigetsu membawanya sebagai pria simpanan.

Dunia memang belum Menerima penyimpangan seperti mereka, lagian Tuan Suigetsu adalah pengusaha yang sukses ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan bisnisnya hanya karena penyimpangan seksualnya.

Rumah yang di berikan pada Sasuke sangat besar, tamannya luas. Sasuke juga boleh berbuat suka hati, asal ia jangan kabur. Si pupil bermata hitam itu memang tidak berencana untuk pergi, akan sangat memalukan kalau ia tidak tahu balas budi pada pria yang sangat mencintainya.

Pria itu mau membebaskan Kiba dan kemudian membebaskannya. Pengorbanan material yang di lakukan oleh pria itu tidaklah sedikit, belum lagi kasih sayang yang ia luapkan untuk sasuke. Rasanya kurang ajar kalau ia menghianati pria itu.

Tapi walaupun ingin balas budi perasaannya tidaklah mudah berubah. Di hati terdalamnya nama Naruto terukir abadi, tidak mudah terhapuskan.

Ia akan bekerja ektra keras demi mengembalikan uang Tuan Suigetsu dan mencari Naruto tentunya, lagian ia juga takut saat si pirang kembali ke tempat prostitusi itu ia tidak menemukannya.

Karena itu seminggu sekali ia pasti datang kesana, mengecek keadaan. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah datang.

…

Hari ini adalah minggu pagi, suasana di pusat perbelanjaan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sasuke juga termasuk dalamnya, hari ini ia belanja cukup banyak. Tuan Sui bilang nanti malam akan pulang dan makan malam di rumah.

Karena itu ia sangat antusias, mengingat nanti malam ia tidak sendiri. Tuan Sui memang hanya seminggu sekali ke tempatnya, karena itu ia selalu sendirian dan kesepian. Lelaki berambut putih itu jarang ada di kota karena perjalan bisnis yang memakan banyak waktunya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah lupa pada kehidupan material Sasuke, karena itu pria cantik bermarga Uchiha itu selalu hidup dalam limpahan kemewahan. Tapi biarpun begitu jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tidak bahagia.

Biarpun Tuan Sui datang setiap minggu dan memberi cinta untuknya. Ia tetap kesepian, hatinya kosong dan mimpinya hanya terisi tentang teman kecilnya.

Ia merindukan sosok pirang yang menghisap rokoknya diam-diam karena tahu dirinya tidak tahan, ia rindu bibir pria itu di atas bibirnya, rindu pada tubuhnya yang pernah sekali memanjakannya. Ia rindu, rindu, rindu sekali.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan itu membuat Sasuke berpaling, dari suaranya ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika perkiraannya benar.

"Kiba." Pria manis bergigi indah itu langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan dan ciuman tiba-tiba darinya. Sasuke hanya mampu mengirim tatapan tajam. Tidak tahukah kalau ini tempat umum.

"Kau Belanja?" Pria raven itu mengangguk.

"Wow, bajumu bagus!penampilanmu mantap! Kau jadi orang kaya sekarang." Si raven mendengus.

"Tuan Sui sangat memanjakan mu, ya" Sasuke memandang Kiba ragu-ragu, apa ia masih mencintai Tuan Suigetsu?

"Traktir aku dong." Mintanya tanpa malu-malu.

.

"Kau benar-benar orang kaya!" Lelaki hitam manis itu takjub dengan menu makanan yang tersaji di meja makannya.

"Kau sekarang tinggal dimana, Kiba?" si hitam manis tertawa renyah. "Di Basement murah." Tanpa di suruh ia menyantap makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan rakus, seperti orang yang tidak makan seminggu saja.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Boleh di bungkus nggak, Sasu?"

"Jangan bilang… kau benar-benar jadi pengemis Kiba." Pria bernama lengkap Kiba Inuzuka itu berdecak kesal.

"Untuk pacarku. tolol!" si cantik memiringkan kepalanya imut, tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan punya teman hidup. Ia pikir pria ini masih tergila-gila pada Tuan Sui seperti saat masih di tempat Bar tuan Orochimaru dulu.

"Duh Sasu jangan bikin wajah seperti itu! Aku jadi ingin menciummu."

"Jadi itu alasan selama ini kau menciumku?" pria itu terkekeh, dan mencubit hidung mancung si raven.

"Habis kau sangat cantik dan imut, sih." Sasuke mengibaskan tangan Kiba di hidungnya, memandang pria itu malas tidak tahu kalau tingkahnya membuat Kiba tambah gemes.

"Kami tinggal bersama lho. Dia ganteng banget!" Kiba antusias kembali, ia menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu pacarnya pertama kali dan kemudian memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Katanya pacar gantengnya itu bekerja sebagai montir. Dan kemudia ia berteriak heboh kalau body cowoknya bagus banget buat mendekapnya, memberi kepuasan batin padanya.

Sasuke harus menahan malu berkali-kali, karena si bodoh ini tidak tahu tempat ketika ia berteriak heboh.

"Biarpun dia bau oli, tapi genjotannya mantap!" ingin rasanya menyumpal tu mulut pake gelas kosong yang ada di depannya.

"Dia bilang dia bukan gay! Tapi ia mau pacaran denganku dan melakukan 'itu'. Asal aku memperbolehkan ia tinggal di rumah. He… he…" Orang ini tidak berhenti mengoceh, bahkan ia tidak bisa berhenti curhat tentang cowoknya. Padahal Sasuke udah mau ganterin ni orang kerumahnya.

"Apa itu tidak terkesan ia memanfaatkanmu, Kiba?" pria itu kembali terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku senang bersamanya." Sasuke jadi ingat tentang Naruto, ia juga sering di manfaatkan tapi ia tidak pernah bisa membenci pemuda itu, dalam hatinya yang kosong hanya ada kerinduan. Jadi tidak ada tempat benci di sana.

"Di sini kau tinggal?"

"Kenapa kau jijik, rumahmu pasti sangat mewah, ya? Aha kau juga punya mobil bagus," ujarnya mengusap-usap mobil warna merah itu.

"Sekali-kali boleh pinjam, nggak" Sasuke mengangguk, membuat si manis berambut cokelat memeluknya hangat. "kau tampan Sasu! Baik hati, menawan! Di sayang tuhan!"

"Kalau ada maunya, kau jadi brengsek begini, ya"

Dan pria itu tertawa terbahak. Lalu menepuk bahunya. "Kau beruntung Sasu, kau bisa berkenalan dengan pacarku. Itu ia baru pulang."

Sasuke penasaran bagaimana rupa wajah pacar si biang ribut ini.

Bau oli dan minyak serta bau badan yang khas tercium samar-sama di hidung mancungnya. Wajah, rambut serta warna kulit itu rasanya tak ingin ia percayai.

"Naruto."

TBC

Naruto : Kok aku mirip suami-suami di film pintu hidayah, ya? (pundun di pojokan dengan aura suram)

Pingki : Ha… Ha… (Cuma bisa tertawa) soalnya author tergila-gila sama iner jahatmu yang episode di air terjun itu.

Naruto : (berlinangan air mata) Aku tampan baik hati… aku tampan baik hati… aku tampan baik hati…

Sasuke : Kenapa ceritamu kami selalu yatim piatu? (mengirim tatapan super tajam) lalu kenapa aku yang selalu menderita (matanya makin tajam)

Pingki :Ha… ha… (Cuma tertawa kaku, takut).

Sasuke : Jangan-jangan kau suka aku yang menderita, ya? ( menghunus pedang)

Pingki : (langsung tancap gas… kaburrrrrr!)


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM ME TO YOU**

Masih tertinggal banyanganmu yang telah membekas

Direlung hatiku

Aku takkan bisa menghapus dirimu

Meski kulihat kini kau disebrang sana.

Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini

Menjaga sengenap cinta yang telah kau beri

Engkau pergi aku takkan pergi

Engkau menjauh aku takkan jauh

sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

(yovie & Nuno #menjaga hati#)

Masashi kishimoto

By

Pingki954

Narusasu beloved pair

.

.

.

"Kau beruntung Sasu, kau bisa berkenalan dengan pacarku. Itu ia baru pulang."

Sasuke penasaran bagaimana rupa wajah pacar si biang ribut ini.

Bau oli dan minyak serta bau badan yang khas tercium samar-sama di hidung mancungnya. Wajah, rambut serta warna kulit itu rasanya tak ingin ia percayai.

Naruto?" dan tanpa aba-aba ia melompat ke arah pria itu. Bau minyak dan peluhnya membuat ia yakin Naruto telah berubah banyak.

"Sasuke." Dan perkataan selanjutnya terhalang saat Sasuke membawa ia dalam ciuman yang dalam, Kiba yang berdiri di antara mereka hanya terdiam, kaku.

.

.

.

.

Kiba pria dengan wajah manis itu, menompang kepala dengan tangannya, ia memperhatikan wajah kaku Sasuke. Hari ini wajah itu begitu hidup.

Biasanya Sasuke memang imut dan cantik, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya lebih imut dibandingkan hari biasa. Ia bahkan bersiul rendah.

Tangannya cekatan menaruh beberapa bungkus makanan yang sempat kiba pesan, ia taruh di dalam piring di depan Naruto.

"Ini enak." Pria pirang itu tertawa sambil menggaruk rambutnya, canggung. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya melihat Sasuke dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Sasu, kau kenal dengan pacarku?" Kiba meniti beratkan suaranya di bagian pacar membuat mood Sasuke tiba-tiba hilang.

"Naruto adalah teman kecilku." Itu jawabannya, membuat Kiba mengangguk walaupun ia merasa ada yang ganjal. Sedangkan Naruto makan dalam diam. Suasana jadi kaku.

Muka Sasuke memerah, ia menahan dirinya. Mata rasanya kelilipan.

Ia ingin dengar suara Naruto sedikit saja, membelanya. Bilang kalau ini hanya lelucon, bilang pada Kiba kalau Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar teman di masa lalunya. Tapi yang di inginkan tidak tercapai, suasana hampa yang terus menemaninya.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto berdiri. "Aku akan mandi." Meninggalkan Kiba dan Sasuke berdua.

"Ia bukan hanya sekedar teman kecilmu, kan?" Pemuda berkulit putih di samping tidak memberi respon, Sasuke tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun takut akan berubah konyol dan menangis di depan sahabatnya.

"Kalau dia adalah pria yang mampu membuat kau bertindak bodoh seperti dulu, maka sebaiknya jangan mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Ia menyerah, ia menggenggam baju Kiba.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya, kan Kiba? demi aku, jangan berhubungan dengannya." Pria kecoklatan itu balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang begetar, lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

Ia berbisik rendah, "Jangan dia Sasuke, kau punya tuan Suigetsu yang sangat mencintaimu. Naruto hanya akan membuatmu menderita." Sasuke menggeleng, ia ingin bilang ada sisi Naruto yang sangat baik hati, ia selalu mempercayai itu. Bayangan Naruto kecil yang memberikan setengah roti padanya dengan tulus selalu membekas di ingatannya.

Baginya itu cukup. Naruto adalah yang terbaik yang ia punya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Naruto?" Kiba memberi pertanyaan setelah melepaskan Sasuke dan mengusap pipi pemuda itu. "Kami saling memanfaatkan, aku butuh pasangan dan ia butuh makan dan tempat tinggal."

"Ia bilang tidak akan ada lebih dari itu! Kamu benar, ia hanya memanfaatkan aku."

…

Suara air yang terus berbisik sejak tadi perlahan mulai memudar, dengan sigap si pemuda raven yang terus menunggu mengambil handuk kering. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Tubuh yang hanya memakai celana pendek itu melihat Sasuke lama, lalu cengirannya keluar membuat wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih tampan. Ia menggaruk bagian dadanya yang kekar dan berwarna hitam lengan, efek matahari yang membakar.

Sasuke mendekat, wajahnya kaku walau menyiratkan rindu yang dalam, ia memang selalu dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya. Karena wajahnya yang seperti itu tuang Sui bilang ia sangat manis, bukannya ia ingin membanggakan diri. Tapi ia juga ingin Naruto membual sekali-kali untuknya.

"Sini biar ku keringkan rambutmu." Si pemuda hitam kembali tersenyum lebih lebar, ia menunduk perlahan dan Sasuke mulai mengusap lembut surai pirang itu.

Wangi sabun di tubuh hitam itu membuat Sasuke rileks, sementara hatinya sendu kala ia mengingat Kiba juga pasti sering mengeringkan tubuh kekar ini. Memeluk tubuh orang yang ia cintai.

Mereka diam dalam waktu yang lama, Sasuke masih dengan tampang dingin mengeringkan rambut Naruto, perlahan tangannya meningalkan rambut pirang itu menuju wajah dewasa mengusap pelan-pelan. Mata mereka bertemu namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Si pria raven masih betah memandang dalam-dalam pada mata biru itu, mengantar kata-kata yang tak sanggup ia lontarkan lewat mulut kakunya. Sedangkan yang di pandang tidak juga mengalih perhatiannya, namun Sasuke tidak bisa membaca makna mata teguh itu yang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Seperti dahulu, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang di pikirkan si pemuda bertubuh jangkung ini.

Tangannya beralih pada bibir merah agak kecokelatan milik Naruto yang dulu sering menginvasi mulutnya, pelan namun pasti ia membawa tubuhnya untuk meraup bibir itu.

Naruto tidak menolak, ia membalas, ikut memainkan lidah dalam mulutnya. Tubuh kecil putih dalam rangkulan tubuh kekarnya bergetar. Sasuke menyerah ia mencengkeram kuat-kuat rambut pirang dan menekannya agar bibir mereka tidak terlepas.

"Kenapa harus Kiba?" Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia memeluk tubuh wangi itu mengusap lembut punggung hitam dan lebar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tuan Orochimaru melepasmu." Sasuke mendongak.

"Padahal aku masih menyetor uang padanya." Tiba-tiba hati menyesal, apa tuan Oro membohonginya selama ini?

"Tapi baguslah." Itu katanya kemudian, lalu Naruto melepaskan tubuh putih itu lalu beranjak dan mengambil pakaiannya di lemari. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit lalu memeluk tubuh kekar itu dari belakang.

Ia kan, Naruto tetaplah pria yang di kenalnya sedari kecil dulu, ia masih punya sisi baik dalam dirinya. Kalau tahu Naruto selama ini berusaha menebusnya, ia pasti tidak akan menjual tubuhnya pada tuan Sui.

Ia menyesal, tindakannya terlalu terburu-buru.

"Tinggalkan Kiba, aku bisa membeli baseman lain padamu." Pria hitam itu terkekeh. Mengusap pelan tangan putih yang merangkulnya.

"Sekarang kau bekerja di mana, Sasu? Kelihatannya kau banyak duit sekarang." Ia berbalik tidak berniat melepaskan tangan Sasuke di tubuh tanpa bajunya. Sedangkan kaos putih yang ada di tangan kiri ia lampirkan ke atas bahu.

"Bajumu bagus, apa yang di luar mobilmu?" Naruto menyentuh baju mahalnya, telunjuknya menyentuh dada Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka, turun pelan-pelan membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu mendesis.

"Itu semua punya tuan Sui, Sasuke sekarang istri tuan Sui." Suara lantang itu mengejutkan mereka berdua, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu, di mana Kiba menompang tubuhnya di pintu dengan tangan bersidekap di dada. Wajahnya keras memandang dua orang di depannya. Lalu ia mendekat.

Tangannya yang lembut memeluk lengan hitam Naruto, yang berwajah konyol melihat dua orang ini memeluk tubuhnya yang kian mengerat.

"Tuan Sui?" Naruto memandang kedua lelaki manis itu dengan tanda Tanya, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang akan memberi jawabannya.

"Bukankah Sasu bilang ingin membuat makan malam untuk tuan Sui? tidak baik menundanya." Ia mengerakkan telunjuk kirinya kearah Sasuke, kepala Kiba mendekat pelan dan berbisik di kuping Sasuke yang masih betah menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Kembalilah pada tua Sui, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghianatinya. Atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

…

Mata onyxnya meredup, rasa masakan juga hambar di lidahnya. Ia ingat kejadian di tempat Kiba sejak ia pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Pria manis bergigi runcing itu bilang _'Jangan bertindak bodoh Sasu, pikirkan apa yang tuan Sui telah lakukan padamu.'_ Ia memang tidak menampik hal itu, tidak pernah sekalipun di hatinya tidak mengingat budi baik tuan Suigetsu dalam hidupnya.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah melepas Naruto, kalau kau berpikir untuk menghianati pria sebaik tuan Suigetsu.'_

Namun hati tidak mudah di paksa, perasaan itu seperti air mengalir tidak dapat di hentikan atau di tentang. Biarpun ia ingin memberi celah di hatinya untuk pria semenawan Suigetsu, tapi Naruto dan segala ekstensinya telah menutup rapat-rapat hatinya.

Pria pirang itu sudah mengukir dengan kental namanya di hati Sasuke, teramat dalam. Bahkan secuil debupun tidak mungkin untuk mengoyahkan cintanya.

Cinta itu tumbuh dan akan semakin subur di dalam hatinya.

"Bikin apa? Baunya enak." Tubuhnya tidak terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba di belakang punggungnya, hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya akan bereaksi kalau yang di belakang dan yang menempel di lehernya adalah bibir dari sosok tubuh besar dengan kulit jelaga.

Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran sensitive mengingat Naruto mungkin juga melakukan hal ini dengan Kiba. Ia harus memisah dua orang itu.

Ciuman di lehernya makin inters, tapi Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa hanya perasaan gerah dan rasanya seperti di rendahkan. Ia diperlakukannya begini karena uang serta balas budi.

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya, pria besar bergigi runcing di belakang tubuhnya penasaran dengan wajah Sasuke yang tertekuk masam lebih dari biasa.

Ia tahu Sasuke masih belum terbiasa dengan perasaan besarnya, ia tahu pria raven itu selalu mengabaikannya dan tetap menganggap ia sebagai pelanggan. Rasanya miris setiap kali ia meluapkan rasa cinta namun respon lelaki ini biasa saja.

"Hn" Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan menjauh dari dari jangkauan Sui. "Sebaiknya anda mandi."

.

Lelaki yang di kenal sebagai pengusaha sukses itu memandang orang di depannya dengan ragu, sudah sebulan lamanya ia tinggal bersama dengan lelaki yang jarang tersenyum itu.

Ia juga belum terlalu mengerti sepenuhnya dengan tindak-tanduk dan sikapnya. Ia pendiam, jarang meminta padanya. Tapi Sui menyukai lelaki itu, karena itu apapun akan di lakukannya untuk menyenangkan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Ia menguyah kembali nasi yang ada di mulutnya, biarpun sederhana rasa masakan Sasuke selalu enak di lidahnya.

"Ada apa? Makanan bukan untuk di tatap tapi di makan." Ekpresi pria di hadapannya tidak berubah hanya saja sekarang ia menatap dirinya. Sui tersenyum lembut menampakkan gigi runcingnya yang mempesona.

Kalau Kiba dalam posisinya pasti pria itu bakal heboh, tapi ini Sasuke. Ia tidak—samasekali tidak—merasakan apapun. Mungkin akan beda kalau di depannya ada sesosok pirang dengan kulit hitam tersenyum seperti itu di depannya.

"Saya tadi bertemu Kiba, anda kenalkan teman saya?"

"Berapa kali ku bilang, jangan terlalu formal denganku, Sasu." Ia meneruskan makannya. "Kita tinggal se rumah dan melakukan ini-itu dengan intim. Panggil aku sayang, babe, atau apapun."

Wajah Sasuke masih tetap datar seperti biasa, membuat Sui terkekeh. Baginya ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat imut dan mengemaskan. Rasanya ingin mencium dan membawa tubuh itu ke ranjang besarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini saya ajak makan bersama." Sui terdiam, raut mukanya berubah. Ia memang tidak terlalu kenal dengan yang namanya Kiba, yang ia Tahu Kiba adalah lelaki yang sangat berarti bagi Sasuke.

Karena lelaki itu Sasuke sampai memohon padanya.

Ia cemburu tentu saja, membeli Sasuke juga mutlak baginya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke bersama dengan lelaki itu, atau dengan lelaki manapun. Sasuke adalah miliknya itu yang ia tahu.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku." Bibir Sasuke yang tertarik sedikit tidak luput dari penglihatan Suigetsu. Mendadak napsu makannya hilang .

Sebegitu berhargakah Kiba bagi Sasuke? Bahkan ia tidak bisa menyediakan sedikit celah hati untuk ia masuki.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Jelas sekali ada nada marah di situ, tapi pria raven pura-pura tidak menyadari, ia mengangguk, lalu membereskan piring-piring kotor. Dalam hati ia sudah menyusun berbagai ide untuk Kiba dan tuan Suigetsu.

…

"Apa! Benarkah! Aku senang sekali Sasu." Itu respon Kiba saat ia mengajak lelaki itu ke rumahnya. Tanpa ia tahu ada sebuah rencana di balik itu semua.

tbc

kapan habisnya sih ni fic? Makin membosankan saja ya? Aku juga bingung dengan endingnya, mau kalian bagaimana? apa naruto berakhir aja kayak suami-suami di pintu hidayah ya? Di tabrak mobil lalu kedua kakinya buntung plus kena stroke.


	4. Chapter 4

**FROM ME TO YOU**

Masih tertinggal banyanganmu yang telah membekas

Direlung hatiku

Aku takkan bisa menghapus dirimu

Meski kulihat kini kau disebrang sana.

Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini

Menjaga sengenap cinta yang telah kau beri

Engkau pergi aku takkan pergi

Engkau menjauh aku takkan jauh

sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

(yovie & Nuno #menjaga hati#)

Masashi kishimoto

By

Pingki954

Narusasu beloved pair

.

.

.

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring, memecah suasana sepi di rumah mewah nan raksasa itu, karena terlalu sepinya bahkan terdengar suara air yang sekali-kali jatuh dari kran yang bertemu dengan tembaga. Dan detik suara jam yang mengalun menambah suram suasana malam.

Kiba duduk gelisah, makanan disini mewah tapi lidahnya hambar, sekali-kali ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat santai dengan makan malamnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat ke sebrang tempat duduknya, tidak dipungkiri hatinya senang bertemu pria yang sangat ia kagumi. Tapi pria itu mengeluarkan hawa yang aneh.

Kemarin saat ia di hubungi Sasuke untuk makan malam, hatinya langsung bersorak senang. Ia tahu lelaki berambut putih itu sudah dimiliki oleh temannya. Baginya cinta tidak harus memiliki, lagian entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan Naruto ia jadi memikir ulang tentang cintanya.

"Kau sekarang tinggal dimana, Kiba?"

"U…a-aku…" Entah kenapa ia gugup dengan pertanyaan lelaki yang penuh kewibawaan di depannya.

"Basement murah, beberapa jam dari rumah ini, tuan Sui." Lelaki yang bernama Sui itu menyipitkan matanya tidak suka ke arah Sasuke yag menjawab pertanyaannya. Kiba makin gelisah lirikan tajam lelaki berambut putih itu jelas ditunjukkan padanya.

Ia melemparkan sendoknya begitu saja, Kiba bahkan kaget namun Sasuke bersikap pura-pura. Dia terlihat sangat santai dengan suasana panas ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruangan kerjaku!" suaranya keras menggema, membuat Kiba tertegun antara terpesona dan sedih. Lelaki itu jelas tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Kenapa anda tidak minum-minum dulu untuk menghormati Kiba, dia tamu,kan?"

"Eer Sasu, ~kurasa aku." Kata-katanya berlepotan, baru kali ini ia merasa tidak enak pada sesuatu, rasanya Kiba ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari atmosfir yang membunuh ini.

Sui menarik dasinya sembarangan, hingga berantakan dan ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, Kiba terbengon pria ini memang sangat keren di matanya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ia sangat menyukai laki-laki dewasa itu.

"Iya, kenapa tidak." Senyum dipaksakan muncul di bibirnya. Sasuke kembali tidak peduli. Ia berdiri lalu merapikan meja makan, Kiba cepat-cepat membantu lelaki putih itu. Kesibukan mereka di perhatikan dalam diam oleh Suigetsu, matanya yang sendu tidak luput dari pandangan Kiba. Mata itu jelas bukan untuknya.

Mata kelabu yang indah itu nampak terluka memandang temannya, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau lelaki yang ia kagumi sangat dalam perasaannya pada Sasuke, lalu apa Sasuke tidak tahu? atau sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak mau tahu!

Lalu ia ingat lelaki yang ia temui sebulan yang lalu, lelaki yang beraroma oli. Lelaki tampan yang sanggup menggetarkan hati, tubuh dan ranjangnya di malam hari.

Naruto tidaklah kaya, pekerjaannya juga tidak mengagumkan. Ia sering memanfaatkan orang lain ah… ia tidak tahu kenapa lelaki itu yang mampu menjeratnya dan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tidak berhak berlaku kejam pada tuan Sui, kalau Naruto adalah halangannya ia bersumpah akan menjauhkan lelaki itu dari kehidupan bahagia tuan Sui dan Sasuke. Temannya.

.

Suigetsu tidak ingat berapa gelas berisi alcohol yang masuk ke mulutnya, ia adalah peminum ulung. Sejak remaja ia adalah pemuda nakal yang sering mencoba berbagai tantangan, jadi minum-minum adalah hal biasa yang ia lakukan.

Tapi entah kenapa alcohol kali ini bikin tubuhnya gerah, tubuhnya menginginkan Sasuke yang ada d sebelah tubuh Kiba. Cemburu? tentu saja.

Sejak kedatangan lelaki itu dua jam lalu ia berhasil merebut perhatian Sasuke, lelaki putih yang ia sukai begitu perhatian pada Kiba padahal ia sudah menunjukkan kekesalannya, rasa cemburunya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak peka.

Dan lihat bagaimana ia memilih tempat duduk, mengapa lelaki itu tidak mau duduk di sampingnya? Mengapa ia memilih duduk di samping lelaki yang kelihatan bodoh itu, tingkahnya memuakkan! Pura-pura Kikuk dan gugup, apa ia sedang mencari perhatian Sasuke lebih lagi? Apa ia sengaja bikin hatinya panas?

Dan alcohol semakin banyak masuk kedalam perutnya. Setelah itu gelap… yang ia ingat adalah rasa kepuasan di bawah perutnya.

…

Sasuke mengeringkan kedua tangannya setelah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan, samar-samar suara geraman nikmat terdengar di telinganya, ia menyeringai saat sebuah ide yang ia rencanakan berhasil. Dan ia jadi ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi besok pada mereka bertiga.

Ia melihat kembali bungkus plastik yang berisi pil, pil-pil itu sudah di taruh di dalam gelas Kiba dan tuan Sui. Lalu dengan gaya santai ia bakar bungkusan tersebut.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersentak! Sudah berapa lama? Ia bahkan lupa, bagaimana sekarang keadaan pamannya. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya berharap nomor rumah pamannya tidak berubah.

Kalau bisa ia terkekeh ia pasti akan tertawa mendengar bertapa cerewet pamannya, ia berterima kasih masih ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

' _paman bahkan ingin ke Tokyo, saat temanku bilang kau hilang'_ ~ hilang, ya? Ia jadi ingat pada si pirang, ia tidak menceritakan bahwa ia kembali bertemu Naruto, tau karena pria itulah ia menghilang. Ngomong-ngomong di mana lelaki itu? Apa ia ada di basement Kiba?

Ia mengeratkan jas besarnya mengusir hawa dingin, perlahan ia melangkah keluar dari dapur, sekilas ia melihat ke ruang tamu, sebuah sofa di sana sedikit bergerak dan menimbulakan bunyi. Ia tersenyum.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Kiba! Bersenang-senanglah di sini dan aku akan kembali mengambil milikku." Setelah itu ia mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar, ia berharap bisa kembali sebelum mereka berdua nanti menyadari ketidak hadirannya.

…

Ia kembali mengeratkan jas di tubuhnya, bibirnya mengulum senyum saat melihat lelaki berkulit tank itu duduk di dekat jendela sambil menghisap rokok. Ia hanya memakai single dengan celana pendek salah satu kaki besarnya ia selojorkan di atas meja, sekali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas yang penuh asap rokok ke udara.

"Naruto." Sasuke mendekat perlahan dan duduk di samping pria kekar itu, saat menyadari siapa di sampingnya Naruto buru-buru mematikan rokoknya, Sasuke kembali tersenyum ia senang lelaki itu masih ingat kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai bau rokok.

Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto salah satu jarinya menekan-nekan tubuh hitam milik lelaki itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Kau kemari dengan apa? mobil?" Sasuke mengangguk tanpa suara, perlahan Naruto mengusap lembut rambutnya membuat ia tenang, rasanya ia ingin tidur dalam dekapan pria itu selamanya.

Bau minyak, oli bercampur bersama keringat Naruto, lelaki yang mendekapnya ini belum mandi. Tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, padahal kalau tuan Sui yang menyentuhnya dengan tubuh kotor ia pasti akan menolaknya.

Ia mendongak memandang mata biru yang ikut memandangnya dalam-dalam, dan seakan tahu apa yang di inginkan si raven, lelaki hitam itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir basah punya Sasuke kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat dan menggunakannya untuk membuat mulut si raven nikmat.

Perasaannya membuncah, rasa rindu ia sampaikan dengan tubuhnya. Berharap Naruto tahu bertapa besar cintanya, ia ingin Naruto hanya merasa puas dengan dirinya, dia tidak ingin pria itu memperoleh ini dari pria lain selain dirinya.

Pagi menjelang walaupun matahari belum menampakkan diri, perlahan pria dengan kulit putih itu berdiri dan melilitkan jas di tubuh telanjangnya, ia lihat di sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidur sendiri di atas sofa, kemana si pirang itu? Apa ia mandi?

Tak pusing dengan hal itu, ia segera ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya dan Naruto sama sekali tidak ada di sana. Ia harus pulang secepatnya sebelum tuan Sui dan Kiba bangun.

Setelah memakai kembali pakaian ia mencari kunci mobilnya, bibirnya naik sedikit sekarang ia tahu kenapa Naruto sudah tidak ada di sini. Sialan! Lelaki itu mencuri mobilnya.

Untunglah ia tidak pergi dengan tangan kosong setidaknya di dalam saku jasnya punya sedikit uang untuk ongkos taksi. Tanpa suara ia kembali ke dapur dan pura-pura tidur di sana.

Ketika matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya dan suara Kiba yang berteriak, membangunkan tidurnya yang baru sesaat. Dengan malas dan memasang wajah—tidak tau apa-apa—ia melangkah ke ruang tamu, ia melihat sahabatnya yang panik luar biasa serta wajah tuan Sui yang penuh rasa bersalah.

Ia menyembunyikan seringainya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak, Kiba?" wajah si manis itu pucat, "Kau semalam tidur di mana, Sasu?" pertanyaan ini Sui yang lontarkan.

"Kurasa karena mabuk, aku tidur di dapur." Tuan Sui mengangguk, ia Nampak lemas kemudian melewatinya begitu saja, "Aku mau mandi." Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian matanya beralih pada Kiba yang mencoba berpakaian.

"Aku mau pulang, Sasu. Ah~terima kasih sudah menjamuku tadi malam." Senyum paksa nampak di bibir pucatnya. "Tinggal disini saja, Kiba."

Wajah si manis itu semakin kacau. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Kau harus membantu ibumu, kan? Lagian bekerja dengan gaji kecil serta harus membayar tagihan rumah. Pasti merepotkan."

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya cepat. Namun tanpa peduli jawaban Kiba, Sasu bertanya pada pemilik rumah yang belum benar-benar beranjak, "Bagaimana menurut anda, tuan Sui?"

Lelaki jangkung itu Nampak bergetar, ia membalikkan tubuh dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan. Ia menatap Sasuke dan kemudian beralih pada Kiba. "Tidak apa, tinggallah di sini."

Sasuke mengulum senyum, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia minta maaf. Kiba lebih cocok dengan pria itu.

Kiba tidak mungkin menyakitinya, Kiba pasti akan mencintai bangsawan itu sepenuh hati tidak seperti dirinya yang terus melukai pria itu.

"Aku menolak!" Ucap Kiba akhirnya, ia tahu ia senang semalam di sentuh oleh pria itu, walau hanya semalam, walau karena alcohol. Ia menikmatinya.

Namun ia sedar, pria itu milik temannya. Dan orang yang di kasihinya mencintai Sasuke teramat dalam, ia tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Kiba terdiam. "Sudah sana ambil barangmu! Aku akan menyiapkan kamar."

Haruskah seperti ini? Tapi ini kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan tuan Sui, ia juga bisa tinggal di rumah mewah. Tapi…

Kiba perlahan memandang wajah tuan Sui yang memandang dengan perasaan bersalah padanya, ia tahu lelaki itu memperbolehkan ia tinggal karena rasa bersalah pada dirinya dan Sasuke.

Kenapa ia harus mabuk? Kenapa mereka melakukan hal terlarang itu? Kenapa…? Kenapa…? Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah dengan rasa penyesalan yang tinggi.

"Sudah sana ambil barangmu." Sasuke mendorong bokong Kiba dengan kakinya, lelaki berkulit manis itu akhirnya pasrah.

"Sebaiknya mandi dulu… tunggu sebentar, biar kuantar sekalian." Kiba memandang lelaki itu penuh rasa kekaguman, Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum. Akan ia jauhkan Kiba dari kekasihnya walaupun ia akan sedikit mengorban perasaan tuan Sui.

Setelah tuan Sui menghilang ke dalam kamar, Kiba kembali duduk di tas sofa ia menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing efek hangover semalam.

"Hey, Kiba."

"Eum," sahut Kiba masih memijit kepalanya. "Kau tahu nomor ponsel Naruto?" kali ini Kiba memandang ke arahnya dan melupakan sakit kepala yang ia rasa.

"Bukan karena aku ingin mencarinya, ada keluarga di Konoha yang ingin bicara dengannya?" bohong lelaki itu. Kiba menyipit matanya, "Kalian satu daerah." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Mantan istrinya menelponku." Sampai kapan ia harus berbohong? Kiba nampak terkejut mendengar berita itu, si raven menyeringai _kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto, kan Kiba sialan?_! Ia jadi bangga mengetahui hal itu.

Kemudian lelaki itu tertawa terbahak, membuat Sasuke terhina entah karena apa? "Aku tidak sangka! Padahal ia cukup berpengalaman dalam hal bercinta dengan pria!" Kiba mengedipkan matanya. Bodoh! Ia kesal bertanya pada lelaki itu.

Cukup! ia sudah tidak mood lagi bertanya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya berniat mandi, namun tubuhnya di tarik dengan kuat oleh Kiba, hingga ia jatuh ke sofa menghimpit tubuh lelaki itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya sewot yang di sambut kekehan oleh pria itu. Lelaki itu merangkul lehernya dan menyatukan kening mereka seraya berbisik pelan di kupingnya, " Dia~ tidak punya ponsel."

Sasuke diam, tidak suka dengan kondisinya dalam dekapan pria itu. Kiba terus memperhatikan wajahnya dan dalam gerakan cepat Sasuke menghantam tangannya ke muka pria itu.

"Ooi! Sakit tolol."

"Sana mandi. Kerbau!" Ia berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapan pria itu. Kiba yang ditinggalkan memijit kepalanya lebih keras lagi. Pusing semakin mendera pasca di tampar tadi.

…

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu semenjak Kiba tinggal bersamanya dan mobilnya yang menghilang. Tuan Sui memang pernah bertanya dan ia berbohong kalau mobilnya sedang di perbaiki, ia rasa kebohongannya akan segera terungkap.

Mereka bertiga juga sudah agak nyaman tinggal bersama, walaupun Sasuke berharap mereka tuan Sui dan Kiba punya hubungan yang lebih jauh, tapi Kiba seperti menghindari dan tuan Sui kelihatan acuh. Ia pikir setelah insiden malam itu setidaknya ada yang berubah.

Padahal ia pikir kalau ia membuat tuan Sui dan Kiba tidur bersama, keadaannya akan berbalik. Hah rasanya yang ia lakukan percuma.

Ia menghela nafas berat, rasanya sepi biarpun Kiba mau tinggal bersama, namun, ia punya pekerjaan tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya di rumah. Malam ini juga gerimis, Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. dingin! sama dengan hatinya.

Naruto menghilang! Kiba juga tidak tahu kemana lelaki itu.

Sesak…. Rasanya hatinya mengerut, kering dan layu. Ia rindu ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang menguasai hatinya. Ia butuh Naruto untuk membasahi hati, dan jiwanya.

 _Kenapa mencintai seseorang begitu menyakitkan ? Kenapa ia harus memiliki perasaan seperti ini?_

Sasuke menekukkan kakinya di sofa, buku yang ingin ia teruskan baca, tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja di samping secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin.

Ting-tong!

Ah Kiba pulang pikirnya malas, ia berdiri pelan lalu bergerak dengan malas ke depan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka bukanlah pria manis yang ia temui melainkan lelaki yang sudah seminggu ini ia pikirkan.

"Naruto." Sungguh rasa lega rasanya menghantamnya dengan luar biasa. Lelaki yang panggil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, rambutnya sedikit basah begitu juga dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Wow rumah yang besar." Tanpa permisi laki-laki itu langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Mobilku di mana?" Sasuke mengikutinya, Naruto berpaling kearahnya saat ia bertanya. Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum tidak bersalah. Ia mendekat dan membelai rambut hitamnya, Sasuke langsung merangkulnya dan menempelkan kepala di tubuh bidang lelaki itu. Biarpun ia ikut basah ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Ia tahu ia lemah, ia selalu bisa di dominasi. Ia kadang benci dirinya seperti ini, kadang ia tidak mau kalah seperti ini, tapi akhirnya ia kalah juga.

"Ku pinjam sebentar." Lelaki pirang itu terkekeh di kupingnya.

"Itu bukan mobilku, cepat kembalikan." Naruto menyelipkan helai rambut hitamnya ke belakang telinga, sasuke terdiam saat lelaki itu mencium pipinya mesra. "Nanti, kalau aku sudah dapat uang."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan pria itu, kesal karena ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kesal karena tahu pria itu memanfaatkan kelemahannya lagi, rasanya ingin menghajar lelaki itu, tapi ia tidak berdaya dengan jantungnya yang terus berdentum dengan keras. Pipinya yang merona.

Pada akhirnya ia mengaku kalo ia telah kalah dari perasaannya.

Naruto si pria pirang melihat sekeliling kemudian berdecak kagum melihat ruangan super mewah itu, sasuke kemudian menyadari keadaan Naruto yang basah, ia tergesa mengambil handuk.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku tinggal di sini, Naru?!" suaranya sedikit keras agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya karena posisinya di dalam kamar.

"Aku mengikutimu, kemarin." Nadanya santai, ia sandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu, Sasuke melirik. _Pria sialan! Padahal ia cemas selama ini tapi si dobe itu santai begitu._ hatinya mengutuk tapi tubuhnya bergerak kearah pria itu dan mengeringkan rambut pria kesayangannya.

"Lalu di mana kamar si tuan kaya? Apa ia tidur di sini juga." Matanya celingak-celinguk. Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tanganya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apa kau bermaksud mencuri lagi" Naruto melotot.

"Hey! Kau menuduhku sebagai pencuri?" Tanya nya tidak percaya. Sasuke berdecak, "Kau mencuri mobilku, di sebut apa?"

"Akukan cuma meminjamnya! Nanti ku kembalikan kalau ada uang!" elaknya, Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Dasar! Dobe penipu!" ia melempar handuk ke muka lelaki itu, "Keringkan tubuhmu, biar kuambil baju kering untukmu."

Naruto memeluk lelaki itu, "Aku lapar bikin sesuatu dong." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas kesal, namun ia tetap mengikuti keinginan lelaki itu.

…

Kiba cukup terkejut hari ini, tidak ia pungkiri ia senang saat melihat mobil tuan Suigetsu ada di depan toko tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini juga hujan. Apa lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya?

Tinggal bersama pria itu sungguh berat, harus memendam perasaan besarnya. Padahal dulu hampir saja ia melupakan pria itu saat bersama Naruto. Tapi karena malam itu perasaannya semakin besar.

Ia juga merasa sakit saat Suigetsu pura-pura lupa kejadian itu, harus menghindarinya padahal mereka selalu bersama.

Pria bergigi runcing itu keluar dari mobil saat melihat Kiba. Lalu tersenyum menawan membuat Kiba merona di sana.

"Jadi bantu aku pilih, ya Kiba." Permintaan itu rasanya seperti pedang yang menancap di hatinya, sesaat tadi hatinya berbunga-bunga karena pria menawan itu menjemputnya di tempat kerja. Tapi pria besar itu datang hanya untuk minta tolong.

"Aku tidak tahu selera Sasuke seperti apa?" lalu kenapa Tanya padanya ia juga tidak tahu selera lelaki itu! Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga ikut senang kalau tuan ini mau berhubungan yang lebih serius dengan temannya.

Cincin katanya, ' _sungguh Sasu kau sangat beruntung'_ walaupun hatinya yang jadi korban, akan ia relakan.

"Um Kiba. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu, aku bodoh! Aku minta maaf sekali lagi." Kiba melirik lelaki ini yang terus mengemudi, matanya yang menawan memandang sekilas dirinya dengan perasaan bersalah. Dan seperti di hantam palu yang besar Kiba pura-pura tertawa.

"Haha… tak usah kau pikirkan, aku sudah terbiasa! Kau lupa kalau dulu aku bekerja di mana." Senyum terpaksa itu benar-benar di upayakan Kiba, agar terlihat natural. Tapi sungguh hatinya sakit.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, aku ingin bersamanya."

"Aku tahu." Rasanya Kiba ingin berteriak jangan pada lelaki ini, ia ingin bilang ia tidak ingin membantunya memilih cincin, jangan menikah dengan sasuke! Tapi semua tidak ia lakukan walaupun hatinya semakin perih saat melihat sebuah toko cincin di hadapannya. Hujan semakin deras, langit menjadi kelam sekelam hatinya.

…

Langkah Kiba makin pelan, rasanya ia tidak mau pulang ke rumah ini, Suigetsu berdiri menunggu lelaki itu. Hari sudah menjelang malam, sinar sudah redup.

"Ada Apa?" tanyanya, Kiba tersentak lalu menggeleng lemah ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aneh." Kiba mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak biasa Sasuke lupa mengunci pintu?" pria itu melihat kearah lantai yang basah. "Ada orang yang datang, kah?" Kiba ikut heran. Lelaki tinggi itu masuk tergesa-gesa takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke pria yang sangat ia cintai, kiba mengikuti arah langkah suigetsu.

Pluk…

Kotak cincin yang Suigetsu genggam jatuh ke lantai, tubuhnya begetar hebat melihat pemandangan di dapurnya. Kiba juga ikut terkejut ia menutup mulutnya.

Tubuh putih kontras Sasuke tercemar dengan kulit cokelat di belakang tubuhnya, mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu di sini. Saat mereka menyadari kehadiran orang lain, Sasuke cepat-cepat mendorong lelaki di belakangnya dan mengambil baju sembarangan menutupi area pribadinya.

Si lelaki berkulit cokelat berdecak, ketika kesenangan tidak di dapatnya. Sebelum ia berhasil menarik celananya ke atas sebuah tinju melayang ke wajahnya.

"Brengsek! Lelaki sialan!" kutukan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi mendarat di tubuh telanjangnya. Suigetsu mengeram tubuhnya gemetar, giginya gemelatuk! ia marah, sangat marah. Ia kehilangan akal rasanya ia ingin membunuh lelaki yang berani menyentuh kekasihnya. Merasa di khianati, di permainkan dan di permalukan.

Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya melihat ketidak berdayaan Naruto yang terus di pukul, ia berdiri tiba-tiba di hadapan Naruto menghadang tuan Suigetsu. "Cukup!" katanya, tapi karena Suigetsu masih kalap tanpa ia sadari ia melayangkan sebuah bongeman pada wajah mulus Sasuke.

 **Bukh!**

Tubuh Sasuke melayang dan jatuh di atas pangkuan Naruto, Suigetsu sadar ia terpaku saat melihat perbuatannya. Naruto menggeram marah saat melihat sebuah bekas lembam merah di pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Arrrrgggg! Sialan kau brengsek!" Naruto langsung menerjang pria itu dan membalas pukulan yang lebih keras, ia sekarang bahkan tidak sedar kalau perbuatannya bisa menyebabkan lelaki itu mati.

Suigetsu berusaha menahan tangan lelaki itu, tapi kekuatan Naruto si pria yang hidupnya selalu keras lebih kuat darinya. Hidungnya hampir patah saat Naruto menonjoknya terlalu keras.

Udara terasa menyesakkan, gejolak darah dingin yang mengalir di tubuh Naruto berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang tenang, tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengambil sebuah pisau dapur. Sasuke berteriak keras "Hentikan!"

Namun lelaki itu tidak mendengarkan, tubuh Suigetsu yang terletak di lantai terkejut dengan perbuatan itu, Kiba yang masih syok tanpa sedar menerjang dan berdiri di depan Suigetsu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Naruto." Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut melihat wajah penuh amarah Naruto, jarang sekali ia lihat lelaki itu marah. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya takut kalau pisau itu menembus perutnya, nafas Naruto memburu, dada telanjangnya naik turun. Setelah berlalu beberapa detik Naruto dapat mengatur emosinya ia melempar pisau itu sembarangan dan meludah darah yang terasa pahit di mulutnya, kemudian membenarkan celananya dengan benar.

Tubuh Kiba merosot, Suigetsu masih sempat menangkap tubuh Kiba, ia juga syok ia pikir akan mati tadi. Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai menggenggam kuat baju di tangannya yang ia pakai menutupi daerah pribadinya.

Saat Suigetsu menatap tubuh putih polos situ, amarahnya membuncah. Sakit, tubuhnya emang sakit karena pukulan tadi, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit karena di khianati. Cintanya yang besar ternyata dianggap sampah oleh lelaki itu. Ia berdiri dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

"Pergi!" teriaknya keras. Kiba lagi-lagi terkejut. "Pergi kau dari rumahku! Lelaki jalang!" tunjuknya pada Sasuke dengan gemetar.

Naruto kembali berdecih, ia mendekat kearah Sasuke yang masih terbengong di lantai, wajah memar lelaki itu nampak suram karena rasa bersalah. Naruto mengambil baju bermaksud memakai di tubuh Sasuke yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Melihat hal itu di depan matanya emosi Suigetsu bertambah. "Jangan pernah memakai apapun yang ku berikan padamu! Kau datang tanpa membawa apa-apa! Pergi pun begitu!" Naruto memandang tajam, mulutnya tersenyum meremehkan.

Ia melempar baju itu kearah Suigetsu walaupun tidak sampai, mengambil kemejanya sendiri dan memakaikan pada Sasuke yang masih kaku di lantai.

Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke, namun lelaki itu terus bergeming. Naruto kembali meludah darah yang terkumpul di mulutnya, ujung sudut bibirnya sobek.

Karena kesal, ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membawa pergi.

Suigetsu kemudian merosot di samping Kiba, tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Setelah itu ia tidak bisa menahannya ia menangis tertahan. Kiba mengelus tubuh besar itu dan membawa dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintainya Kiba! Sungguh sangat mencintainya."

Tbc

Ah terimakasih atas respon yang kemarin, sepertinya ada yag menolak dan menerima usul ending kemarin. Dan terimakasih juga atas beberapa saran yang kuterima di kotak ripiu.

Mungkin akan ku pakai saran tersebut ^^

Makasih sekali

(pingki954)


End file.
